Corpse Party: Wizard101 Edition
by Ayuki-Hono
Summary: [W101xCP] "I really wish Amy hadn't told us about that friendship charm. We'd be home still!" "This isn't really the best time to be thinking about such things, Cheryl!" / "Welcome to Heavenly Host. You'll simply love it here so much, you'll be dying to stay forever!" /Rated M for future chapters for violence, gore, and character deaths/ Accepting two OC's. Info needed inside!
1. Prologue

Greetings! I have no idea what I am doing with my life anymore so I am going to use this time to bring you another meaningless story :D

Yipee...So this is just a Wizard101 fanfiction that takes place in the Corpse Party world. I doubt any characters from Corpse Party will show up except the antagonists in the game of course. There might be a few, but they'll be dead. Hahaha...haha...ha...My sense of humor is as dry as the Sahara Desert. I:

Blah blah, I don't know what to say anymore. This is the Prologue. Have fun.

**-Ayuki-Hono**

"It's a shame you know," a girl voice rung through the classroom, "Caitlin you're graduating and leaving us all! So unfair."

A group of teenagers, approximately seven, were all huddled in a circle amongst themselves in a classroom. The time to leave had way since past, everyone else was gone, but they had remained to clean up. Though they finished a long time ago, they decided to stay and visit with each other since it was their eldest friends last day there. She was graduating next week and was taking the rest of the days till then to apply and study for colleges. Everyone was upset to see her leave so they decided to have a little farewell party. Amy promised them all that she had a friendship charm they could use at the party. She had given them the instructions on the 'Sachiko' charm prior to Iridian's outburst.

Caitlin wasn't leaving town so they would see her around of course however the thought of her leaving their school was what upset most of them. Iridian had a hold of Caitlin's waist and was sobbing, albeit fake, uncontrollably. David merely rubbed Iridian's back in an attempt to calm her, but it didn't work. Amy sat over off by herself in a chair, her legs folded and her arms crossed with her looking down. She was mostly silent and stern, but had a kind heart enough to care for her friends. Caleb sat on the floor next to her with that grin he always wore, finding Iridian ridiculous.

Cheryl and Travis sat to the right of Caitlin and were smiling, glad to be with their friends. The blue haired girl decided to speak up, "Iridian you should calm down now, you're taking this a little overboard, don't you think?"

The brunette sat up from Caitlin's lap and sniffed one more before smiling, "Okay! I'm done now!"

Amy sighed at her friend's silliness but couldn't help but let a small grin graze her mouth. Apparently that grin had been noticed by a certain blue-haired individual and he decided to tease her about it. Nudging her leg a bit, she looked down and noticed his crazy smile that he wore when he knew something he shouldn't. She glared at him, silently asking him what the heck he was doing when he said, "Amy! So you do smile once in awhile. Such a rare sight indeed!"

She shot him a death glare that was laced with malice and she bit the inside of her bottom lip. Did he just accuse her of never smiling? Such a rude thing to say. Her retort was, "Of course I smile, idiot. I just choose not to very much, it's not such a big deal."

The boy feigned hurt like he usually did when he found something he could use against Amy. Though he usually just did it around girls that liked him because it pissed Amy off since she usually was yelled at afterwards. Today was just a fun day, though, so he felt like doing anything he wanted and that was to make Amy mad. He always did that though, it was just one of those things that he was a natural at doing.

"Ouch, Amy, way to be mean," he bit out. The girl in response simply rolled her eyes and scoffed. He was so ridiculous sometimes. She wished he could be _at least _a little more mature like Travis or David was, but that was asking just a little too much apparently.

"You're ridiculous. Act mature a little at least," she sneared back. Normally this would look like the start of a serious fight, but their friends knew this and laughed it off. Iridian had told them once that they were just sexually frustrated because she had thought they really were in a fight. She had even thought they were together at one point but Cheryl had set her straight. The brunette felt embarrassed at saying what she did but she just laughed a little and forgot about the whole thing.

"Guys that's enough," they turned their gazes towards Caitlin, "this isn't the time or place for that. Are you really going to argue on my last day here?"

Amy apologized along with Caleb. Caitlin smiled at them and forgave them since she knew they were only play fighting. Well Caleb was, but Amy took the conversations seriously enough. Deciding to end the horsing around and get down to business, they all do what they were instructed to do by Amy prior to the brief argument. They gathered in a circle, grasping hold of the paper doll Amy had provided, and mentally said the charm. After they said it the correct amount of times, Amy gave them the signal and they yanked as hard as they could. The thin sheet of paper tore easily and it severed into seven pieces.

Iridian had a gleeful face and her smile only widened when she stared at her scrap of paper. "There," Amy broke in, "that's it, we're all done."

Everyone smiled at one another, except for Amy, and were shocked at the next thing that happened. The floor started shaking uncontrollably and they grabbed onto one another to keep themselves steady. Cheryl had a terrified expression (earthquakes had always been one of her biggest, irrational, fears) and grasped onto Caitlin's waist for support, "W-what's g-going o-on?!"

Caitlin shouted back at her, trying to overcome the loud noises of glasses breaking and chairs screeching on the floor, "I have no idea! I am guessing it's an earthquake!"

Amy had been able to somewhat balance herself near the teachers desk, which was bolted to the floor, and remained passive. She wasn't scared in the least. Wasn't the first time she had been caught in an earthquake, only the last one hadn't been as severe as this-wait, was the floor starting to _crack_? She bit her lip before speaking, "Guys! The floor! Get away from the middle of the floor!"

Everyone turned to gaze at her before looking down and noticing the huge cracks starting to form. Iridian shrieked while holding onto David, who was trying to walk towards Amy, and said, "We're all gonna _die!_"

Caitlin shot the brunette a heated glance, shutting her up from anymore screeching. She didn't want Iridian scaring Cheryl more than she already was, god forbid it. Having asthma doesn't really help either and Caitlin didn't want Cheryl going into convulsions or anything and dying.

"Amy!"

The purple-haired girl looked towards the masculine voice, "What do you want, Caleb?!"

"Take my-!"

Caleb was unable to finish his sentence; The whole ground, the floor, they had been standing on cracked further and broke. Shattered pieces of granite and cement flew, falling down the dark shaft below them. Everyone screamed, even ever calm Amy, as they descended into the darkness.

Poor Cheryl was about to have a heart attack while falling. It didn't take her long to faint on Caitlin; The latter was greatly worried when this happened. "Cheryl?!"

The sudden adrenaline rush had started getting to everyone. It was making their minds go fuzzy and dizzy. The last thing Caitlin could recall was the endless dark shadows that enveloped her.

**-break-**

Creaks of wooden floor boards could be heard as a body rolled over, groaning in the silence. Caitlin bit her lip, holding in another groan of pain. Her head was splitting in agony; What exactly had happened back there to cause such a headache? Maybe they had gotten drunk like they had at the last party they attended. Caitlin only drank a little bit, a glass at the most, but it still caused her a headache in the morning. Amy said she couldn't hold her alcohol very good, anyway. She regretted everything the next morning, except that she got to see Iridian drunk. It had been a hilarious sight.

Chuckling in pain at the memory, she decided now was not the time. Getting some aspirin or something to soothe her head would be the best option.

Sitting up, Caitlin looked around and her grin instantly faded. What the-?

"Where," she started, "am I?"

The room was dark, but there was no mistaking that it was a classroom. Only the desks were, for lack of a better word, _different_. They were tiny, way smaller compared to the desks in her high school classroom. The desks themselves were not in an orderly fashion; They were strewn about the room randomly. Some were toppled over carelessly, like there had been a riot or something other. Not only that, the floors looked rotted, like they could break at any minute. The pitch darkness of the room was what made her the most uneasy though; The unnatural silence rang in her ears.

She stood up, ignoring her throbbing head, and looked around, "What the hell is going on?"

She walked forward a bit, noticing another figure laying on the other side of the room. Caitlin made it a little ways before a new surprise made itself known, "Huh?"

There was a hole in the floor, actually it looked like half of the floor was missing. There was a long strip of it gone; Probably rotted off, she concluded. She'd have to find another way across the newly discovered hole.

Looking around, Caitlin noticed a door. Grinning, she ran over to it before stopping in realization, "Wait, why the hell don't I just yell over and wake the person up?"

She thought it over but then realized that it wouldn't do any good. Even if the person woke up, they had no way across the hole. Might as well walk over the easier way then, she concluded. She tried sliding the door open but it was proving a bit difficult. It was like it hadn't been used for an extended amount of time, which made her worry even further. How _had_ she ended up here in the first place? It was troubling, but first she wanted to get to the other person which she had thought looked like Cheryl. Whenever Cheryl was in trouble, Caitlin couldn't bear the thought. She always came to her aid, even if it would put her herself in harms way. She was the only family she had left after her parents died. Sure she had her aunt and uncle, but she didn't care much for them. They weren't exactly family type people.

"Enough thinking, Cat!" She told herself in frustration. It was distracting her from doing what she had set out to do.

Finally getting the door to open, she slid out into the hall. It was like the classroom; Floor rotting, walls creaking, nothing but darkness everywhere, and even strange splatters of _something_ was on the wall. The markings were faded and a dark brown color she thought. It kind of looked like-

"_Jesus Christ_," Caitlin bit out in surprise. It was dried _blood_. Why the _hell_ was there dried _blood_ on the wall? Her nervousness returned tenfold. Were they trapped in here with a psycho murderer? That would explain why they were suddenly in a different school.

A faint groan was heard down the hall and Caitlin looked to her right. It was coming from the room she had just stepped out of. Maybe it was Cheryl, Caitlin thought happily, and ran towards the door, yanking it open. She had been correct; Cheryl was sitting on the ground now, wide awake, and rubbing her legs.

"Cheryl!"

The blue haired girl was surprised when a tearful eyed Caitlin came barreling at her. She yelped in surprise when she was suddenly hugged, "Thank _god_ you're all right!"

Cheryl gave her a funny look, "Of course I'm all right, why wouldn't I be?"

"Look around," Caitlin said.

Cheryl did so and was astonished at their surroundings. Where were they, she wondered to herself. Certainly not back in their school building. Not after what happened that is.

"Where are we?"

Caitlin shrugged, having forgotten about the dried blood she had seen on the wall only moments ago, "I have no idea. I just woke up here like you did."

"Strange," Cheryl concluded.

Her silver haired companion nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Cheryl looked around more, not liking what she was seeing. Caitlin's presence made her feel a little more secure than she would have been (actually a lot more), but she couldn't quite shake off that uneasy feeling. Something felt wrong about this place, like something bad was coming and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Cat," she said slowly, "I-I don't feel so good about this place; It feels like something is going to happen. Something that... That isn't good."

Cat knew she was sensitive about things. She always had been and she merely shrugged it off as a bite of nervousness from her cousin, "Cheryl, you're just nervous; Calm down. We'll be okay. Promise!"

"No you don't understand! It's like-!"

A faint moaning was heard suddenly. It was quiet but grew gradually in the silence that now haunted them. Cheryl gripped Caitlin's clothing in a tight vice grip and hid her face, closing her eyes. Caitlin looked around at her surroundings. She didn't see anything but continued to look. Eventually footsteps were heard, walking about outside in the hallway Caitlin had just came from. Cheryl bit her lip, wishing she was home with her parents and in bed. She didn't want to be here! She'd go mad!

The footsteps got louder and louder as it closed in on their location in the classroom. It didn't take it long to reach it's destination; Outside the doorway, whatever it was, stood. It grasped the door, sliding it slowly open and open until what it was, was visible. It was a light blue light in the shape of a person. Caitlin squinted her eyes and was able to make out an actual person's face.

"Oh, more people here. 'Tis a shame, I guess."

Caitlin spoke, "What... What do you mean by 'more people'?"

The 'person' said nothing and simply floated towards another part of the room. This baffled Caitlin. It took her a bit to conclude that she was _not_ going barmy. How had it made those footsteps then? Strange, indeed. Cheryl had since fainted, the 'person' floating in mid air had completely fried her brain it seemed and it was just too much for her to take.

The 'person' suddenly faced Caitlin, "Do you know where you are?"

"Of course not," Caitlin said, feeling a bit frustrated by this.

"Would you like to, then?"

Caitlin nodded, not saying anything. The 'person' grinned, "Well then, I shall tell you; Welcome to Heavenly Host. You'll simply _love _it here so much, you'll be _dying_ to stay forever!"

-**END PROLOGUE**-

Yeah I know, what have I written? Good question. I don't know myself! But I do know what's going to happen next chapter :D Yay! I really loved Corpse Party, it was a really awesome game. I have never played it, but I've seen enough people play it to know what's going on. Looking up information helps too.

Um. Anyone wanna contribute their character? I didn't add a sister for anyone to take the place of Yuka in the game...So I am just gonna make some person being already there and implement them into the group. I only need **two **oc's. Thank you!

I need this information:

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Personality:

Description/Picture:

Love Interest(Can be with one of my characters or someone else):

Fate(Meaning; Do you want your character to live or die?):

YUP YUP. That's what I need. I am gonna type Chapter One now. It's gonna focus on Caleb and Amy. Just to clear this up real quick; I will NOT be following the game at all. There will be some similar stuff of course but the flow of the story will be different.

Have a good day!

-Ayuki-Hono


	2. Chapter 1-Heavenly Host

Yay, back for chapter 1! It's kind of lengthy... It's 4,057 words long, excluding the authors notes! Quite shocked I made it this long. Actually I was rooting for about 5,000. I'll make the next chapter that long!

I STILL NEED ONE MORE OC. I had one OC submission through PM. Looking forward to any other OC submissions. If there's more than one, I can probably squeeze in an extra one or two.

Hope you all have had an awesome day/night! Enjoy!

Warning: An **almost **rape happens. Just so you know.

-Ayuki-Hono

**Chapter 1-Heavenly Host**

Caitlin was astonished to say the least. Heavenly Host? That was that one elementary school that had closed all those years ago though. How could it still be around? From what she had heard it was eventually torn down and replaced with a new school. In fact, Caitlin's high school, Ravenwood Academy, had been the replacement. Still, that doesn't explain what she and Cheryl was doing here. Besides, she had yet to find their friends. Wait, she thought, going wide eyed; _Where was their friends, anyway?_

"Where are my friends? Did they end up in this place, too?" Caitlin suddenly asked the grinning 'person'.

The 'person' shrugged, "Maybe, I dunno'. I might be willing to help, then again, I may not."

The silver haired girl pursed her lips in frustration. She decided to ask, "Fine then, what do you want?"

"Simple; I want you to help me get something of mine," the 'person' explained. Caitlin raised a brow at this, wondering what this item could be.

The 'person' showed her to a place down the dark hallway that she had been in earlier. Caitlin had decided to let Cheryl sleep some more. It wouldn't help if she went into a panicked state or anything, especially in this place.

When they had entered the hallway, Caitlin was immediately reminded of the dried blood stains. This made her nervousness return and it irked her; She had just finally settled down. Perhaps this 'person' she was walking with was the murderer himself. It didn't really make sense though. If this _was_ the murderer, why hadn't he killed them already? Unless he was planning some sort of grand scheme behind this little _request_.

"If you don't mind me asking," the 'person' turned to her, "what exactly are you? I mean; You're glowing. Glowing blue, to be exact."

"Oh, I forgot to explain to you," the 'person' started, turning around, "I am one of the many spirits of Heavenly Host."

Caitlin stopped dead in her tracks. Spirit? In other words; Ghost? Her blue eyes went wide with shock. This couldn't be true. How were there spirits here in the first place? Perhaps that explained the blood on the walls and the decrepit state of the building. Still, how could there possibly be spirits roaming this place? Did a mass murderer just up and kill a bunch of people? Caitlin shook her head, unwilling to believe what the spirit had just said, "I don't understand. That can't be true! This-" she motioned towards the hallway; the building, "can't be real! I am just in a... A bad... Dream..."

A wave of nausea suddenly overtook her. Before she passed out, once again, she couldn't help but notice the smirk that grazed the spirits cold, dead, lips.

-**break**-

Amy was on edge; This whole place was eerily familiar, like she had been here at some point in her life. She'd never been here before though, right? Not that she could recall, anyway.

Now Amy wasn't one to freak out, if ever, but this place was starting to get to her. She'd thought she had seen blood on the floor a while back, down the hallway she had just come out of. "This... What exactly _is_ this place?" she spoke to no one in particular. She was hoping to find someone else around this place. After all, she had done that charm with-_ Charm._ That's it! That charm was the cause of this! Amy quickly shook her head. That's ridiculous, though. How could a charm cause all of this to happen? It was preposterous.

"Amy?!"

Hearing her name, the purple haired girl swiveled around, coming face to face with a wide-eyed Caleb. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Goddammit, Caleb, don't sneak up on me like that."

The boy cracked a grin, glad that he had found another person in this old building. Especially since it was about to drive him insane; He'd seen a dead body not too long ago! A _dead body_, mind you, in this place! He had forgotten about that though. It was way in the back of his mind, not even bothering to come to light. He was just too glad that he had found someone else from his group.

"Sorry," he chucked, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Amy looked deadpanned, "How _dare_ you. I am _not_ scared!" She smacked his arm, making him wince, though his grin never faltered. She huffed in annoyance and turned back around, looking at the room she had entered. It looked like the infirmary; A few cots, several shelves full of bottles, privacy curtains, a rotting corpse, some books-

"Oh my _god_," Amy breathed, as she inched closer to the back of the room, noticing the dead body. It was half skeleton, half rotted flesh. When she reached a little closer to the dead body, the putrid smell hit her nostrils. She backed up right into Caleb, "What's wrong Amy?"

She pointed at the body, looking away. Caleb followed her direction and noticed the corpse. He reeled back in disgust, covering his nose as the smell finally hit it full force, "Jesus, what the hell happened?"

The corpse itself was absolutely revolting; It looked as if it was mauled by a wild animal or something. The skull was completely smashed. You could see bits of rotted brain matter mangled with what looked like torn flesh. It made Amy want to hurl in disgust. The legs of the corpse were separate from the body as if they were completely torn away while the person was still alive. Caleb couldn't help but wonder what the person had suffered through before their untimely demise. Amy noted that the uniform the person wore looked familiar. It was the uniform of someone from Pigswick Academy, the school that was located on the other side of the town they were all from.

Not far from the body lay a name tag. It was splotched with dried blood and Caleb made a grab for it. He was curious about the name of the person, feeling that they should at least know the name of the poor victim. '_Deirdre Nightrose_' it read. Caleb's eyes widened in shock; He had known this girl! In fact, she was his ex-girlfriend. They had dated only for about a week, so you really couldn't really say she was his ex, but still, he had known her. She was a really bright and cheerful girl and took pride in her long blonde hair. Blue eyes looked back towards the mangled body of what was once Deirdre. He finally took notice of the blonde strands of old hair that covered the body randomly.

It didn't pass Amy that Caleb had tensed after he read what was on the Student-ID card. He seemed at a loss for words, which in itself was completely strange. Caleb always had something to say, no matter the situation. Deciding to see what was wrong with him, she opened her mouth but no words came out. What the-? '_I can't speak?!_'

Amy tried to reach out for Caleb, trying to alert him to her sudden condition. He took no notice and continued to stare at the corpse of Deirdre, acting as if she wasn't even there. Amy tried to let out a growl, but still nothing came out. Even trying to walk towards him was proving to fail. Her body wouldn't listen to her. It was as if something, or _someone_, was controlling her. Suddenly she was swept off her feet, landing on her jaw. Amy recoiled in agony, her jaw throbbing with the sudden contact of wood. Something started to drag her out of the room. Amy tried grabbing onto the nearest thing she could, which was one of the privacy curtains, but failed.

'_Goddammit!_' she mentally cursed. The thing grabbing her, no matter how much she wished, would not make itself present. Instead, it dragged her from the shadows, gripping tightly, _painfully_, onto her ankles. It hurt, it really did, she thought with tears threatening to fall from her hazel eyes. It was as if the thing dragging her was trying to break her ankles, making her weak and helpless.

Amy tried again to speak and was finally able to emit a sound, "Caleb!"

The boy previously in a revere was suddenly broken from his trance and turned, spotting Amy being dragged off. Tears were evident on her flushed face and he quickly made a break for her. He couldn't see anything behind her, only shadows and darkness. It made him scared of what was dragging her and _why_, whoever _it_ was, and their purpose for doing it. Whoever was dragging her was really determined because they almost made it out the door and down the hallway, which made him all the more nervous,"Amy!"

He was able to grab a hold of her arm and used all his strength to keep a hold of her. Amy held back a yelp of pain. Being pulled from both ends really didn't fly with her, even though she was grateful that Caleb had a hold of her. Still, the thing behind her didn't seem like it wanted to give up and kept on trying to drag her. It didn't take too long, however, until it finally admitted defeat and let go of Amy, dropping her now sore ankles and running off. Strangely, they heard no footsteps of whoever it was run off. Like there wasn't even anyway there.

Amy let out a breath of relief and twisted her body up into sitting position, rubbing her ankles and jaw. They both ached in pain. Caleb knelt down beside her, a worried look evident on his face, "You all right?" Her hazel eyes snapped to him almost instantly, full of anger and betrayal.

"What took you so long to respond? I was literally being _dragged_ away by something! You were too worried about that Student-ID card that you didn't _care_ that I was being carried away! I could have _died_!" She responded in a hurt tone, wincing as her jaw pulsed with pain. Caleb bit his lip, deciding to stay quiet and take whatever Amy threw out at him. Honestly, he hadn't noticed her gone. He was too transfixed on Deirdre's ID card and past memories with her that he hadn't even registered Amy's sudden disappearance from his side. Perhaps it was a bit of a lie if Caleb said he had never held strong feelings for Deirdre and that was why he was so enveloped in memories with their brief time spent together. Deirdre had been cruel to him though, cheating on him with his friend, Bleys. It had been like a punch in the gut, especially since he had taken into account that he may have been falling in love with her.

Amy had noticed Caleb's hurt look and quickly stopped her mouth from saying anything more. Realizing she had been out of line in saying what she did, she offered an apology, "I... I apologize. That was completely out of line for me to say."

Caleb said nothing as he stood up and walked toward the door. He hadn't even registered what Amy had said to him. The only thing on his mind was that Deirdre was _gone_. She was dead. No wonder she had been missing for several weeks now and no one could find her. It was because she was dead. Caleb didn't even notice the tears that suddenly made their way to his eyes.

Deciding to leave him to his thoughts, Amy looked around the room. Just like the rest of the building, it was old and decrepit. There were several holes in the floor and Amy made sure to avoid them as much as possible, including the dead body. Suddenly, she heard a distinct 'squeak' sound through the room and turned to see Caleb sitting himself on one of the few cots located in the room. Her heart settled, having realized it was only him and not something else that could potentially hurt them; Or even worse, kill them. She shuddered at the mere thought of being murdered in a place like this, especially with no one around except her and Caleb. Of course, her friends could be here too. That would be both a blessing and a curse. She didn't want her friends to have to experience something like this if at all possible but the prospect of meeting up with them was too great and she found herself wishing to find them here.

Amy sighed, not even believing what she thought. She felt selfish, which was rare for her to think. Caleb still seemed lost in thought, she noted, since he hasn't moved from the cot. In fact, he was lying down on it with his hands crossed over his chest, which moved up and down rhythmically. He seemed quite deep in thought and she found herself feeling selfish again if she chose to disturb him. Perhaps it was better if she took a look around the rooms up and down the hallway..? She shook her head, sighing again. She could do that, but there was no guarantee that that monster or whatever it was might come back. She didn't want to experience what she had a bit ago. She rubbed her ankles just at the thought of that and shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

"Amy..."

Said girl didn't have time to register that Caleb was in front of her, grabbing her arms. She deadpanned, trying to focus on Caleb's now dark look. He seemed different all of a sudden; In fact his whole... Aura seemed different. Normally, Amy would laugh that off in her head for thinking of such things but now she couldn't help but shudder at his intense gaze. His once bright blue eyes were dark. Even his snowy-like hair seemed different. It was like looking at a whole new person, or perhaps his evil twin.

Amy became painfully aware of his tight grip on her wrists and tried to reason with him, "Caleb, are you... Are you all right? You seem... Different..."

She could swore a sneer crossed his features, as if mocking her sudden concern. "Am I all right? Silly question. You never seemed to care before, so why now?" If he was himself, she would have indeed chewed him out for such a comment. Just because she doesn't show her concern openly, doesn't mean she doesn't care! He infuriated her to no end but it was different now. Instead, he invoked a hidden fear, deep within her. Amy tried pulling out of his grasp but it only seemed to make him hold on tighter than before, making her flinch. Caleb decided that was enough messing around with her as he suddenly dragged her over to one of the cots, non-to-gently throwing her onto it.

Hazel eyes narrowed in disgust at the smell of the sheets. They hadn't been washed in a long time, that much was for sure. They were filthy too, she noticed. Smalls bits of dust, dirt, and mold were evident upon the, what used to be, white sheets. Amy was too caught up in noticing the sheets, she forgot that Caleb was there. He wasted no time in ripping off her school blazer which immediately gained her attention. Despite having an undershirt, she covered herself with her hands, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She didn't like where this was going. Something _had_ to be wrong with Caleb for him to suddenly act like this. That look in his eyes was unnerving her. It reminded her of an animal, especially with the way they were fixed at her chest.

"Take off the top," he ordered and she blanked. Did he just-?

Amy was definitely not going to do such a thing, "I-I refuse." If there was one thing Amy was, it was stubborn. She wasn't going to listen to such an order even if Caleb was completely off his rocker. Dark blue eyes narrowed at her blunt evasion of following his command. She owed this to him for saving her life, right? Besides, he's held this back all year, now that he thought about it. She wouldn't deny him this, no matter how much she wanted to. "You owe me this, especially after all I do for you."

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't Caleb in the least. Sure, he was right when he had said that he does a lot for her. Perhaps she did under appreciate him, just a bit. It wasn't like that was how she wanted to act... It was all she knew. Growing up with only her older brother to care for her had it's downsides. At the thought of her brother, she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to him. Isaac was her whole world. He was always there for her when she really needed him despite him having to work two jobs and balancing out his home life and making time for her. She wondered how he really did it all. That was her brother, though. He could make miracles happen when others couldn't and she'd always be grateful to him for trying his best for her.

Her happy thoughts were soon interrupted by Caleb moving to untie her ribbon that was nestled on her chest. Her eyes widened. '_He was serious about that?_' Amy lifted her now free hand to halt him in his tracks, "Stop it! Wake up, Caleb! This isn't you!" The boy didn't falter. Instead he simply moved her hand out of the way and continued. Amy always made sure to double knot her ribbon tie so it wouldn't come undone easily and she was grateful that she had. Caleb seemed to be having a hard time un-knotting it. She continued to struggle against him but it proved fruitless; He over powered her and she couldn't get loose from his grip on her arm. Her free hand tried everything to get free but that didn't work either.

Caleb was finally able to get the ribbon untied and he wasted no time in tearing her shirt clean off. The sudden contact of cold air made her skin crawl and shiver. She was only clad in her bra, skirt, and black tights now. She had lost both of her shoes when she had woken up in this hellhole. Amy couldn't help it anymore; She let her tears fall freely. This sudden act caught Caleb off guard and he stopped momentarily, "Stop crying. It's not like you."

Amy's hazel eyes were suddenly faced square at him, burning with a fire that made him backpedal. She bit out between fresh tears, "Not like me? That's a laugh! Especially considering how _you're_ acting! What's wrong with _you_, Caleb?!"

His eye twitched in annoyance, her words not missing their target. The blue eyed boy clutched his head in pain, groaning all the while. Amy stopped talking to watch momentarily before continuing, "You're the one who's not acting like themselves! Stop this already! Come back already and stop acting like this!"

Caleb suddenly toppled over, landing on her almost completely exposed chest. She blushed but was able to keep it down due to her worry for him. Maybe her words did some good? She shook him, trying her best to wake him up and praying that he would revert back to his happy, albeit flirtatious, cheery self. It took a moment but he finally came to. His face was buried in something nice and warm and he didn't want to leave his current spot so he nestled himself in further, deciding to take a nap. Amy wasn't having any of this though and she smacked his head. He immediately responded, "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?!"

The purple haired girl was overcome with happiness that he was finally back to his old self, and out of gratefulness, she hugged him tightly. Caleb was flabbergasted to say the least; Never before had Amy _willingly_ hugged him. He scratched the back of his head as he let her continue, his face red from the warm contact. He coughed, "Um, is there a special occasion or something?"

Amy finally realized she was still hugging him and let go quickly, muttering a quick apology, "Sorry... I'm just glad you're back to your old self now. You really gave me quite a scare back there."

Caleb was confused to say the least. What did she mean 'back to his old self'? Did he miss something or... "You're shirt and blazer! What happened to them?" His face heated up, noticing her missing shirt and blazer. It was obvious that he didn't remember anything that had transpired only moments ago. She felt sorry for him. Something was definitely up with this so called school, especially for it to possess someone and take over their body. She lifted a hand to her chin, tilting it up in thought. She didn't even care that she was only in her bra now. Like it mattered. He wouldn't try anything in his right state of mind, she was _sure_ about that.

-**break**-

David was nervous being alone around this place, especially a place as creepy as this school. He wished he could find one of his friends. The brunette hoped Iridian was okay; She never did well in situations where she was left by herself. Was she even by herself? He wondered, humming in thought. Oh well, it didn't matter to him. He just had to keep a level head and make sure to find her. She'd never last alone; _If_ she was alone, that is. He sorely hoped she was with Caitlin. The silverette always was able to maintain their level's of calmness. It sounded silly when said like that but David fully believed that to be true. Caitlin and Iridian were like the glue holding their group together. Iridian with her cheerful, happy, giddy, go-lucky self and Caitlin with her wise, level-headed, calm, albeit bossy, demeanor. He was grateful to have met the both of them.

A creak sounded, alerting David to look down the hallway from where he had just come from. Was someone there? He turned around and followed the noise, carefully avoiding all the death-traps in the floor. The thought that it might be Iridian made his legs move faster. If it was her, was she all right? If she wasn't, what would he do? He had come across the main entrance to the school not long ago and found that it didn't budge at all. The windows didn't work either. It was like they were super glued down, preventing anyone who was unlucky enough to find themselves in the school, trapped. It reminded David of one of those mazes Scientists put mice in to find the cheese to test their intelligence. If they could find the cheese, they would be released. If not, they'd be stuck in there until they did.

Finally making it to the sound of the noise, he turned to face the door in which it was sounding. David attempted to open it, but it too, wouldn't budge. He let a curse make its way from his mouth and he suddenly felt shameful. He never cursed. He sorely hoped it wasn't Iridian in there. David didn't want her hearing him curse. He would feel too ashamed to face her. Iridian had a complex about people cursing. She could drink and party with people without a problem but as soon as someone cursed, they'd get an earful. She never permitted cursing and it made some of the others laugh, thinking she was cute when she rambled on about how they shouldn't curse.

The brunette boy smiled as he recalled a memory when Caitlin had accidentally let the 'f' word out of her mouth. Iridian had such a fit about that afterwards and Caitlin had ended up apologizing at least ten or twenty times. He let a small chuckle escape his lips and jumped when he suddenly heard a loud bang come from within the door. Fear overrode his desire to find out who it was and he quickly took off down the hall. He had a sinking feeling that whatever was behind that door, wasn't Iridian or any of his friends.

**End Chapter 1**

Ahahahaha, long than I thought it would turn out to be. Unexpected surprise. Well, yeah, I hope it's all right. Thanks to the person who submitted their OC through PM. He'll appear next chapter, promise. I'll start working on that soon. Probably tomorrow if I get around to it. Anyway, we'll see!

-Ayuki-Hono


End file.
